1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vibrator device, an oscillator, an electronic device, and a vehicle.
2. Related Art
For example, a COL package structure that has a lead, a control chip disposed on the lead, and an MEMS chip disposed on the control chip is disclosed in U.S. Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0290364.
However, the following problem is likely to arise in a configuration where the MEMS chip is disposed on an active surface of the control chip as in the COL package structure of U.S. Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0290364. That is, if the size of the control chip is not sufficiently larger than the size of the MEMS chip, the MEMS chip overlaps terminals of the active surface and thus connecting wires to the terminals is difficult. The terminals may be disposed in a portion that does not overlap the MEMS chip of the active surface to solve this problem, but the plurality of terminals are concentrated since the region that does not overlap the MEMS chip is narrow. For this reason, it is difficult to connect each wire to each of the terminals, and a sufficient space for disposing the wires cannot be ensured.